The present invention relates to a hand-held, electronic personal asset control device for enabling the user to keep up his or her record of monetary transactions with his or her bank account.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,109 discloses this type of personal asset control device. This known personal asset control device comprises an input keyboard for entering information of monetary transactions including those of checks and those of bank deposits, a current balance storage means for storing information of the current balance, and means for updating the current balance each time the information of monetary transactions is entered. With this device, the user can ascertain the current balance at any desired time with no need to make reference to the specification of the transactions which the bank may issue regularly to the user.
However, the prior art device of the type referred to above merely performs a calculation of the amount of money transacted to give the current balance which is in turn stored in the storage means as updated information. Accordingly, in the event of the occurrence of any discrepancy between the current balance calculated by the asset control device and that described in the banker's specification, no one can ascertain whether the discrepancy is the result of errors on the part of the bank or whether it is the result of erroneous manipulation of the asset control device done by the user and, also, no one can find out items of transaction that have resulted in the discrepancy.
In addition, with the prior art asset control device, the user has no way to ascertain whether or not the current balance calculated by and recorded in the asset control device has broken the minimum deposited fund or minimum balance, and therefore, the prior art asset control device cannot be used for the control of the dealing with checks. The minimum deposited fund or minimum balance is the minimum amount of money required for the user to deposit or keep deposited so that the user can draw checks at any time sans frais, i.e., with no banker's commission required, so long as the total amount of the checks does not break such minimum amount of money.